All The Time in the World
by StrawberryFarron
Summary: Brittany and Santana come out as a couple the first day back in Glee club, Senior year. But when an unexpected person interferes with the happy couple, will things ever be the same for the two girls again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_Hi people! So this is like, my__first__Glee fic____ever!__This is one that I am actually serious about so I am definitely going to stick to it if I get good feedback! So with all that said, read! Please! And reviews would be__highly__appreciated! Thank you so much and I hope to be able to write more! :)_

The tall blonde and the shorter brunette walk with their pinkies linked up to the door of one Noah Puckerman. Noah came up with the "genius" idea to have an end-of-the-summer-glee-club-party. And we all know that the Gleeks are not one to turn down a party.

As the two cheerleaders reach the front door, they stopped for a second, the blonde gave the brunette the smile that can cheer her up in her darkest days, the brunette gave her signature smirk in return, and then the brunette reached out and gave a few knocks to the door.

The second the door flung open the two girls could smell the stench of sweaty teenagers and alcohol, _lots_ of alcohol. Loud waves of music flew out the door and they could feel the vibrations of the bass through their feet. Noah opened the door and upon seeing the two girls, a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Hola, sexy ladies! Welcome to the casa de Puckerone! Are you Brittany, and are you Satan-"the brunette shot him a death glare, "I- I mean Santana! Ready. To. Get. Your. PARTY ON?" He asks with extra enthusiasm.

Brittany hops up and down and nods cheerfully and Santana just rolls her eyes and pushes past Puck, her pinky still locked with the blond. "Yeah whatever, Puckerman," she says with distaste, "you're lucky I am even here… waste of my day… I could've been getting my mack on with Britt all day…" She mumbles those last few lines so no one could really hear, although the bubbly blonde did which caused her to smile and giggle.

As they stood in the foyer, Brittany finally speaks up "Oh, San, don't be such a Debbie downer! It's a party, let go…" she moves swiftly behind the Latina and gives a light squeeze to her tense shoulders, "relaaaax…" She discreetly gives Santana a quick peck on the cheek which did get a smile out of her.

With the Gleeks, Brittany and Santana don't really have to be reserved about the way they feel about each other. Although they haven't officially come out as a couple, everyone already knows how much the two truly love each other; it's pretty obvious… But everyone respects their decisions not to come out yet because they all know how scared Santana is about the whole situation. And then there is Brittany, who is by Santana's side through thick and thin, supporting her and being strong for Santana and just loving her unconditionally. Their love is so genuine, it's something everyone should be envious of… But anyway, back to the party.

Santana and Brittany wove their way through Puck's house making their way to the kitchen, spotting the rest of the Gleeks on their way to get some drinks. Rachel and Finn were sitting on a couch, with Rachel perched on his lap, and the two seemed to be enjoying a conversation. Good for them. Mike and Tina… Man, you get some alcohol into those two and they turn into the biggest horn dogs on the planet, they are practically doing it in the living room "Ugh, get a room!" Santana shouts across the room, doubting the two lovebirds with their tongues down each other's throats even heard her. She just shook her head lightly and smiled, "God love those two," Sam and Mercedes were dancing leisurely with each other, just enjoying their time together. Smiling and laughing. Yayyy…

Before the two girls made it to the kitchen Brittany shook Santana, "Hey San, look! It's Q! C'mon we gotta go say hi!" The blonde began to skip over to Quinn, who was currently having a conversation with Artie, and practically dragging Santana with her.

Brittany hopped on her last step and landed right in front of Quinn, startling her, "Hi, Q!" Brittany pulled Quinn into a fierce embrace.

"H-hey there Britt," she hugs back and slowly frees herself from the taller girls hold, "When'd you get here?"

"San and I just got here like, 10 minutes ago." She nods towards Santana, "This one and I were just on our way to get something to drink when I spotted you, so naturally I just had to come and say hi! By the way! Hi Artie!" She smiled brightly at the boy.

"Hey there Britt…" He greeted her. Santana shot him a glare and he could feel the Latina's stare burning his skin like a helpless ant under a magnifying glass. "Um… I'm gonna go get a drink but I'll see you later, Britt!" The boy rolled away and Santana tried to fight back her laugh, but couldn't contain it. Brittany looked at her and jabbed Santana's side with her elbow, "Santana, don't be so mean to him…" she said with a pouty voice. The Latina just shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head to the side. Brittany huffed, "Well I am going to go to the kitchen to get a drink, meet me in there when you are done talking to Quinn," the blonde demanded and bounced off happily.

"Man, that girl is something else, huh Q?" Santana laughed lightly and looked at Quinn, she seemed like she was in a daze, just staring at Santana with this intense, dreamy face. "Hello? Earth to Quinn?" Santana snapped her fingers in front of Quinn's face and the blond shook out of her daze, "S-sorry, S. I kinda zoned out there… Anyway, you were saying?"

"Nah, it was nothing important. But hey, I am going to go catch up with Britt, but I'll see you around, okay?" The brunette hugged Quinn lightly before making her way to the kitchen to find her best friend.

Quinn, still standing in that same position Santana left her in, gently touched her cheek where Santana's had grazed hers. Her lips quirked up into a goofy smile and she walked off to rejoin Artie in their previous conversation.

Santana finally made it to the kitchen and she spotter Brittany right away, filling up two shot glasses with tequila. The blonde looked up, "To start the night off!" Santana walks over and takes one of the shot glasses off the counter, "Para una noche maravillosa, mi amor…" The blonde stared at the Latina in awe; she _loved_ it when Santana spoke Spanish. She leaned down, signaling she wanted a kiss, and Santana did nothing to hesitate. She moved forward a pressed her lips to Brittany's in a chaste kiss.

The two clinked their glasses together, threw their heads back and downed the shots in seconds. Their faces cringed because of the foul taste of the alcohol hitting their tongues, but soon became content when that familiar burning feeling in their stomachs burst into life.

Santana look up at the blonde and smirked, "Let's go, chica!" Brittany giggled and reached for Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together. The two girls walked out of the kitchen and into the raging mess of a party before them.

_This is gonna be one hell of a night!_


	2. Chapter 2

As the two girls looked around the living room, everyone was pretty much on the floor and dancing… more like grinding, but dancing none the less. There was Rachel and Finn dancing, Puck and some random chick, so much for the 'glee club only party', Quinn was sitting on Artie's lap and he was wheeling around, the two still talking, and… Mike and Tina are nowhere to be found. If anything, they probably ditched the dancing, went upstairs, and are now in the process of doing it.

"All right Britt, I believe it's time for us to show all these losers how dancing is _really_ done!"

"You know what, San? I think you are absolutely right" she giggles "Let's go!" The blonde pulled Santana out onto the makeshift dance floor and as soon as they got into position, Santana's back to Brittany's front, the music entranced them both and they were lost in their own worlds.

The song playing right now has a nice, slow beat to it so the two girls are just swaying gently back and forth together, enjoying the feel of their bodies being so close. As soon as the song ended, it transitioned into a song with a much faster dance beat and things got hot and heavy for Brittany and Santana quite fast.

Brittany moved her hands to Santana's hips, gripping tightly, and pulling the brunette flush against her body, allowing no space in between them. Santana reveled at this feeling and ground her ass right against Brittany's crotch. This made the blonde inhale sharply, digging her nails into Santana's hip bones even more. She moved her head down into the crook of Santana's neck, quickly brushing her hair out of the way and moving her hand back to its original place on the brunette's hip, and placed a heated, opened mouth kiss to it. Santana bit her lip as a moan nearly escaped, Brittany noticed and smirked.

"Mm… Did that feel good, baby?" She felt Santana nod. "Good, now how about this?" The tone of Brittany's voice leaked sex and want. Brittany slowly moved her hands up Santana's body, and crept up under Santana's shirt, and began stroking her toned abs. Santana was melting at her touch and he breath was becoming ragged. As Brittany's hands slowly crept higher and higher, gently raking her fingernails across the brunette's taut abs, Santana raised her arms and locked them behind Brittany's neck, bringing her even closer and allowing more access. The blonde's hands were nearly at Santana's breasts, just mere centimeters away… Suddenly Brittany retracted her hands from Santana's shirt and moved them to Santana's face and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss. Their lips moved rhythmically together and when Brittany felt Santana's tongue trace her bottom lip, she let it enter without hesitation. Their tongues danced with one another, as the two continued their own dance.

Across the dance floor, a certain blonde was watching this entire event unfold and she was not pleased. Jealousy spread throughout her body and she needed this little display to end. She quickly removed herself from Artie's lap, telling him she was getting a drink, and then crept her way across the dance floor to Brittany and Santana.

About half way there, the two finally put an end to there make out session and returned to dancing normally. Quinn took this as a sign to make her move before the two ended up like Mike and Tina. So the rest of the way she speed walked and made her way to the two girls, tapping the taller girl on the shoulder. Brittany turned around, a smile spreading across her face, "Hey Q!"

"Hey there, Britt. I was wondering, do you mind if I steal that one," she motions towards Santana, "for a couple of dances? I figured you could use a break." And now for the answer… _Please say yes, please say yes…_ "Sure thing, Quinn!" Brittany leans in to whisper in Quinn's ear, "I do really need a break, though. Santana is one hell of a dancer and she wore me out!"

_Yeah, I could see that lovely display you two put on…_ _Thanks for that._

"Hey Santana," the brunette turned towards Brittany.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" Quinn cringed at the use of that term.

"Quinn here is going to be your new dance partner for a couple of songs, I need a break! And some water… So, I'll see you two later." Brittany walked off into the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water, leaving Quinn and Santana alone. _At last… _Quinn thought.

"So Q, are you ready to show me your moves or are we just going to stand around here all day?" Santana smirked, taking Quinn's hand in hers and leading her out to the dance floor.

"You know S, I may not look it but I am quite the dancer." Quinn slowly started to sway her hips to the music. "Quite impressive Fabray, I didn't know you had it in you to dance so… sexy." The two both laughed. "Don't underestimate Fabray's, Santana. You should damn well know that by now." Santana simply nodded her head in agreement, getting lost in the music once more, only this time not with her blonde.

Quinn decided to once again, take advantage of this glorious moment and sneak behind Santana, so her front was to Santana's back. Well this position seemed familiar. Quinn leaned forward and whispered in Santana's ear, "You know, you look really _hot_ tonight. These booty shorts just look fantastic and that tank just clings to you, really accentuating your curves…"

Santana was taken aback by what Quinn had just said; _she must've drunk too much alcohol…_ She just shrugged it off and said, "Well it is my job to look hot."

"Damn right on that one, S…" Quinn moved a little closer and now their bodies mimicked the same position Brittany and Santana were in not 10 minutes ago. The blonde then snaked her hands down Santana's sides and landed on her hips, swiftly pulling Santana tightly against her body and began grinding with the brunette. Santana went along with it until she felt something soft against her neck. It took her a second to realize it was Quinn's lips, but when she did, she immediately snapped out of her daze.

Santana quickly moved out of the blonde's hold, wide eyed; _what the fuck just happened?_

She turned around just once and saw Quinn staring at her, wearing the classic Fabray smirk. Santana quickly walked away, needing to get away, and went on the hunt for Britt.

Eventually Santana found Britt in the kitchen, drinking some water and watching a little TV that Puck had in the kitchen. "H… Hey Britt, I think Quinn and I are done dancing. Yeah, she and I are definitely done dancing. Yep."

The blonde hopped off the counter, noticing that Santana looked and sounded rather flustered and even a little freaked out. "Hey babe," Brittany walked over to Santana with a concerned look on her face, "What's wrong? Did Puck try to put the moves on you? Do I need to go kick his ass?" Instead of answering the question right away, she grabbed Brittany's hand and led her outside onto the back porch.

"Well the thing is, Quinn was like, totally putting the moves on me. Like hardcore putting the moves on me." Brittany raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well at first we were dancing normally and then she like got behind me and we started grinding and she said I looked really hot and stuff. I didn't think much of it, you know? I just thought she had too much to drink. But then she friggin kissed my neck! Exactly like you did!" Brittany looked at Santana, obviously processing this information that was being fed to her. And then her face broke into a smile and she started having a giggle fit. Santana just looked at her bewildered. "This… This is not funny! I just got felt up by Quinn! As in uber Christian, goody two shoes Quinn Fabray!" Brittany just kept laughing. "Ugh! Would you quit your laughing and just say something!"

Brittany finally calmed down enough to speak, "Well, I always had this hunch that our good little Quinn wasn't entirely straight!" She began laughing again.

"Britt! Oh my God, you are something else… C'mon we are leaving, I just wanna go home. I can't handle any more partying tonight." Brittany just nodded her head, no longer laughing but still smiling from ear to ear. The two got into Santana's car after leaving a note that her and Britt left, and made their way back to Santana's house.

**oOoOoOo**

The two girls were now sporting pajamas and getting ready for bed.

"Hey Britt?" Santana asked as the two were sliding under the covers. "Yeah, San?"

The two were facing each other, their noses touching and they were holding hands. "I had an amazing time with you tonight. I wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone else." Santana smiled sweetly, looking right into crystal blue eyes. "Me too, San. I am so happy that we can be together like this, but out in public now too. I hated having to hide our relationship because I want people to know that I am your girlfriend and you are mine and I am so proud to have you as such. You mean the world to me, San, and I don't _ever_ want to lose you. I just don't think I could bear not being with you…"

Santana brought Brittany's hands to her lips and kissed each one, tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. "God, I just, I love you **so **much Brittany! I love you so fucking much it hurts…! And I am so glad that… that I can finally be like this with you as well. I am so freaking sorry it took me so long to figure myself out; I was just so scared. But now that I can truly be like this with you, I wouldn't take it back for the world. You are my everything, Brittany." That's all Santana could manage before the tears began to fall and Brittany instantly wrapped Santana up in her arms. Brittany lifted Santana's chin up gently and placed a loving kiss to Santana's lips. The brunette slowly calmed down, and her tears were quickly replaced with the sounds of steady breathing from the two girls who drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N**: This chapter was so much fun to write! Ugh… So many Brittana feels! How do you guys feel about Quinn making a move on Santana? I bet all of you hate me for it! Don't worry though! Have faith in me! As always reviews are greatly appreciated and I can't wait to write more! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany slowly stirred awake as she smelled something absolutely mouth-watering wafting into her room from the kitchen. As the blonde finally sat up and rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes, she noticed that Santana was not in the bed next to her… and that meant one thing… A huge smile formed on Brittany's face as she jumped out of bed, sporting only a bra and panties, as she ran downstairs to the kitchen to confirm her suspicions.

And just as she thought, there was Santana, in a cute little apron that says 'Kiss the Cook', making what looks to be chocolate chip pancakes, aka Brittany's favorite breakfast. Ever. "Good morning, Britt," Santana turned around to face Brittany "Because today is the last day of summer vacation, I just wanted to make it as special as I can for you. I really discovered a lot about myself these past three months, and you are the reason. You stuck by me through thick and thin and now look where we are now. We are together, we are girlfriends, and I couldn't be happier. So, this breakfast is just to help say thank you because without you, I'd still be the Santana Lopez who was afraid to be her true self."

The blonde walked quickly over to Santana and embraced her fully, "Thank you so much, babe. And I'm not all to thank, you know. You should also give thanks to yourself, you deserve it. You got through this struggle, sure I helped, but it was all you baby, all you." Brittany smiled down at Santana with bright eyes and lightly kissed the tip of her nose which caused a blush to form on the Latina's cheeks and a little giggle to escape.

"Okay, now enough with this little love fest we have going on here!" Santana exclaimed with a wink, "I woke up super early and slaved over this damn stove to make you these pancakes and I don't want to waste any more time talking; we both needs to stuff our faces with my delicious cooking. So, my lady, if you would please sit your cute butt down at the table I shall get the food ready."

"Oh, but of course chef Lopez, but first…" Brittany grabbed Santana by the apron and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips. "The apron told me to do it."

"Oh my gosh, just go sit down, there will be _plenty_ of time for sweet lady kisses later." Wink.

Brittany _finally _sat down at the table while Santana was plating the food. She brought two plates over to the table, one with the pancakes on it and one she sat in front of Brittany. "Hey, San, aren't you having any? I think you've miscounted the plates; there is only one here for me and not one for you."

"Oh I didn't miscount." Santana came over to the table once more with one fork and a bottle of syrup. "We're sharing." The Latina smiled as she sat in a chair and scooted close to Brittany. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, San." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana quickly one more time before they began eating.

Santana poured some syrup over the pancakes she put on her and Brittany's dish, picked up the fork, cut off a piece of pancake and held it up for Brittany. Santana smirked, "Say 'ahhhhhhhh'," Brittany looked at her questionably, "San. I am not a little kid anymore." The Latina puffed out her cheeks, "You don't say it, you don't get any of my pancakes." She ate the piece on her fork, and let out a moan, "Which are _amazing_, by the way."

Brittany rolled her eyes, signaling her defeat. "Fine, fine, fiiiiiiiiiiine. I'll say it…" Santana smiled and gestured for Brittany to go on and say it. With a role of her eyes she finally let it out, "Ahhhhhhhh…" The Latina couldn't stifle her laugh at seeing Brittany actually doing this, but she quickly regained herself and cut off another piece of pancake and fed it to Brittany.

The blonde quickly chewed and swallowed the pancake, letting out a moan similar to Santana's. "Ohmygod! Santana that is _so_ good!" Brittany opened her mouth again with a hint of a smile. "Okay, okay, hold your horses; there are plenty of pancakes to go around." Santana cut off a piece of pancake once more and fed it to Brittany.

After she had finished swallowing she grabbed the fork from Santana, "My turn." She said. Santana smiled, "Alright, I suppose I can let you feed me; just this once though." Santana winked at Brittany and opened her mouth.

Brittany got a piece of pancake on the fork ready to go and as she was about to put it in Santana's mouth, she drew the fork back, causing Santana to look arch her left eyebrow in question. The blonde just looked at Santana with a smirk, and right then Santana knew what Brittany wanted her to do. She chuckled to herself before opening her mouth and saying "Ahhhhhhhh…"

Brittany smiled brightly and laughed loudly as she fed the pancake to Santana. The two girls stayed like this for quite some time in a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment and loving feeding each other pancakes. It was such an intimate moment for the two; they never wanted it to end.

**oOoOoOo**

As the two girls finished eating, Santana got up and put the dirty dishes and silverware into the dishwasher. _So this is what it feels like. To be utterly and madly in love with someone… I can't believe it took me this long to realize this. I've missed out on so many experiences with Brittany that her and I could have had… _

"Hey San," The sound of Brittany's voice broke Santana out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"I'm gonna go upstairs and put on some clothes and then I'll be right back down, okay?" 

"Or, I have a better idea: Go upstairs, stay there, _don't _put any clothes on, and I'll be up in like 5 minutes. Sound good?" 

"Very good… I'll be upstairs waiting then…" Brittany slowly walked up the steps, taking extra care to sway her hips, just to be a tease, especially since she was only in her bra and panties.

Seeing that little display made Santana kick into overdrive as she hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen and practically sprinted upstairs and to her bedroom.

Santana took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door, "Hey Britt are you decent?"

"Well," Brittany yelled from inside the room, "Not in technical terms, but in your terms, yes!"

"Ummm… What?"

"Just come inside the damn room Santana." Brittany said while laughing.

So the brunette did as she was told and she opened the door to her room and walked in. What Santana saw before her mad her eyes go wide and her jaw drop to the floor. On Santana's bed was Brittany sprawled out in a _very _sexy position. Her back was slightly propped up on the head board and her legs were spread open with her right hand placed on her abdomen and her left hand slowly trailing up and down her thigh.

"I… I, uh… I…" _cough _"I see what you mean by 'decent in my terms' now, Britt. And I have to say, _you lookin' FINE!_" Santana began walking towards her bed and as she reached it she slowly got on and started crawling up to Brittany.

Brittany just had this smoldering look on her face and it was making Santana's insides melt. As Santana crawled in between Brittany, her lower body making contact with Brittany's sex, she moved her head past Brittany's lips and directly to her ear, whispering hotly.

"I really like you in this position right now, Britt… You look so fucking hot right now." Santana then slowly trailed her tongue on the rim of Brittany's ear, causing the blonde to shiver and gasp out. The Latina then began kissing the spot right behind Brittany's.

"Sa… San… tana… C'mon now, you horn dog, if you keep doing that I'll cum right away…" Brittany moved her neck away from Santana's lips, immediately regretting the loss of lips-to-skin.

Santana positioned her face right in front of Brittany's and put their foreheads against each other with the tips of their noses touching.

"I'm sorry, but seeing you like that… I just can't control myself around you."

"Mmm, I totally understand, I am just too damn hot." Brittany smiled.

"You got that right, babe. Now, can I go back to kissing you and making you feel good, please?"

Brittany answered that by crushing her lips to Santana's in a hot kiss. The two wasted absolutely no time, the kiss got hot, deep and passionate in a matter of seconds. Santana laid Brittany down fully on her back and resumed her position between Brittany's legs. Santana's tongue licked along Brittany's bottom lip and the blonde opened her mouth allowing her girlfriend access. Santana's tongue entered Brittany's mouth exploring every inch, the two's tongues in an endless battle for dominance.

Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks furthering deepening the kiss. Her hands then made it to the Latina's neck, gently massaging, then to her upper back, continuing their ministrations, then they slowly slid down the middle of her back, down to her lower back, taking extra care to rub at the base. The blonde's hands continued further south but were soon met with the top of Santana's pajama bottoms.

Brittany let out a huff as she was forced to break the kiss and sit up. Santana was confused at first but then Brittany began to tug at her pants, and all made sense. Santana took the hint and quickly discarded her pants and even her shirt (so they wouldn't have to stop again to take that off).

The blonde lay back down and pulled Santana with her, placing her hands on their rightful place on Santana's ass.

Instead of going back to kissing Brittany's lips however, Santana begins placing hot, open mouthed kisses all over Brittany's neck. She kissed over to one of Brittany's pulse points and slowly sucked and nibbled there being sure to leave a mark. Brittany jerked her hips up pushing right against Santana's sex causing the Latina to let out a breathy moan.

And hearing that was Brittany's boiling point. She squeezed Santana's ass and pushed it down forcing Santana to press harder into her and she rhythmically began to grind her sex against Santana's.

"Oh fuck… B… Britt, that feels so good, Brittany. So, so, so good!"

Santana swung a leg over Brittany's so that her leg was in between Brittany's and Brittany's leg was in between hers. Santana felt the wetness gush from inside of Britt's panties as they made contact with her thigh. The Latina could also feel her wetness seeping out onto Brittany's thigh. They made brief eye contact signaling each other's readiness and they began to grind against one another's legs.

"Oh Britt… I'm gonna cum s…soon…!"

"Me too San, me too… Together?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up at Brittany through heavily hooded eyes and saw on her face a look of pure love, and ecstasy.

"Of course baby… Absolutely…!" Santana quickened her pace as did Brittany. The two looked at each other again before going into another passionate kiss.

The two girls both felt that familiar stir in their lower abdomen and their inner walls beginning to tighten. Finally, after a few more minutes of grinding, the two got their release and the air was filled with their moans.

After the two came down from their high, Santana plopped herself down on top of Brittany, panting heavily.

Brittany snuggled up against Santana and kissed the top of her head, "That was so amazing Santana, no one has ever made me feel as good as you do."

Santana looked up with a smile of accomplishment, "Well, you know hehe, I am just _that_ good." She winked, "No, but in all seriousness, I just, well I just love you so much and I want to make you feel as good as possible whenever we make love." She shrugged with a dopey smile on her face.

The blonde smiled to herself and lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, but before she could she heard the familiar tone of her cell phone going off.

Santana groaned and rolled off of Brittany onto the bed, grumbling to herself because she had to move, before burying her face in the pillow Brittany was just laying on before she got up to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, honey buns! Just wanted to call you and tell you to get you cutey patootey butt home because it's a school night! I hate to ruin your time with Santana, but alas, I must demand for your return. Tell Santana I said hi for me will you? Okay anyway, be home in about 10?"

"Wow, um, alright mom, haha. Just lemme get my things together and I'll be right over."

"Mmmkay, I'll see you soon, honey. Bye"

Brittany turned back around to face Santana with a pout on her face.

"You have to go, don't you?" Santana asked without even having to look at Brittany.

"Yeah, my mom just called and told me to be home in 10 because 'it's a school night'" she said mocking her mother's high pitched voice.

After Brittany had found all of her clothes she put them on and went into the bathroom to freshen up before going home. When she was all done, she opened the door to the bathroom and saw Santana dressed in her sweat pants again.

"C'mon babe, I'll walk you out."

Brittany beamed with happiness, she reached out her right hand and Santana happily accepted it, interlocking their fingers.

Because the door was straight downstairs, it didn't take them long to reach it.

"I really don't wanna go, San." She said with another pout.

"Well then," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, "stay here with me."

"You know I would if I could San. I never want to leave you. But just think, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah… We have school tomorrow… Damn, I completely forgot."

"Oh hush, no you didn't! You are just trying to look cute!" Brittany gently slapped Santana's shoulder.

"Well is it working?" The Latina responded with an innocent loo on her face.

"Oh my gosh, go upstairs and lay back down you dork!"

"Okay, but c'mere first." Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss. "Okay, I will now release you now. You may go. Shoo, shoo."

Brittany opened the door and walked out a bit but turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Hehe, I love you Brittany, so much."

"I love you too, Santana."

Brittany turned back around and got into her car. Santana watched her drive off until she couldn't see her anymore.

As she went back inside after shutting and locking the door, she groggily walked up the stairs.

"I cannot believe fucking school starts tomorrow. God this summer just flew by…"

She walked to her room and lay down on her bed, snuggling up in the spot where Brittany was laying; her scent was still on the sheets.

Tomorrow was a very big day for Santana, well not just her, Brittany too. But it was especially big to Santana. Tomorrow, the first day of senior year, Santana and Brittany are going to officially come out as a couple to Glee club. 

**A/N: Hi everyone! I apologize for taking this long to update my story! I just honestly had no motivation to write. But hopefully this chapter made it all up to you! As always please review! :)**


End file.
